Paradiso
Paradiso is one of the three realm of the Trinity of Realities which was created as a result of the The First Armageddon. The realm is known for its absolute connection to the light and its position as the highest layer of reality. It is the home of the Angels of Paradiso and is ruled over by Jubileus, The Creator who was imprisoned in a state of eternal slumber at the beginning of time. The realm is seen as holy by many inhabitants of the World of Chaos and serves as the basis of the concept of heaven found in many of their religions. Aside from that, the Lumen Sages have a strong connection with this realm and uses the Right Eye of the Eyes of the World to keep this side of the metaphysical balance in check. Compared to the World of Chaos, Paradiso's air is always filled with a golden glow and Angel feathers can be found everywhere. Angels of Paradiso The Angels of Paradiso are the main inhabitants of Paradiso. Unlike humans, they are said to be lacking free will and are only representations of the will of Jubileus. Some really powerful Angels like the four Cardinal Virtues and Father Rodin are however shown to be able to have individual thought beyond just representing an aspect of Jubileus. The Cardinal Virtues are however known to still be representations of the great virtues of the creator, Father Rodin share his halo with Jubileus, which may indicate that they are beings of similar powers according to the ranking system of Paradiso. Said ranking system is also something that makes Paradiso stand out compared to the World of Chaos and Inferno, two realm that are very disorganised in comparison. Every Angels are born to fit in a role determined by their types, which are ranked on a chain of command named the Hierarchy of Laguna. Alfheims Alfheims are parts of Paradiso where Angels gather to hold their banquets. They are entirely part of Paradiso and often leave a trace of their existence in Purgatorio in the form of portals that allows anyone in Purgatorio to enter these special rooms if they found them. These portals are actually one of the few notions about Paradiso that every inhabitant of Vigrid knows about thanks to them being a huge influence on their architecture. Jubileus, The Creator Jubileus, The Creator is a primordial being that existed before the First Armageddon and was condemned to become the ruler of Paradiso during it, it was also forced into an eternal slumber during that time and since then, awakening it is the main goal of the Angels as they are manifestation of its will. Jubileus has the power to rewrite reality like Aesir, The God of Chaos and presumably Queen Sheba, which makes most of the less powerful beings of the Trinity of the Reality consider it as a god. It was eventually reawakened by Balder using the Eyes of the World but the left eye was removed before the ritual was actually complete resulting in a incomplete Jubileus, which was easily defeated by Queen Sheba and put back to sleep for eternity. Category:Bayonetta locations Category:Paradiso